Vine Crane
Vine Crane is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It can grab tile-based world modifiers such as the tombstones from Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, cart and tracks from Wild West, Power Tiles from Far Future and sliders from Frostbite Caves and projectiles that were dropped to the ground by the Gravity Modder Zombie. The player is required to tap on it to arm itself, then tap on a tile with a tile-based world modifier or a projectile on the ground. It has a 21-second reload time, a trait that it shares with the Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher, Carrot Missile Truck and Fire Gourd. Origin Vine Crane is based off an average vine, and arcade crane cabinets. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 250 AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Mediocre Vine Cranes can grab tile-based world modifiers and projectiles on the ground at any tile on the lawn Usage: Tap to arm, tap on a target tile with a tile-based world modifier or projectile on the ground to grab, tap on a target tile to drop on Range: Anywhere on lawn We all know that Vine Crane has a crane on his head, but little did they know that ironically, Vine Crane is horrible at playing the crane games, he never even got the prize. He usually keeps it a secret, just to keep his salary. Plant Food upgrade When Vine Crane is given Plant Food, it will grab all tile-based world modificators and throw them into random tiles without plants on it when there aren't any projectiles on the ground, grab every projectiles on the ground and splatter them at the zombies if there arent any tile-based world modificators or both if both are present. Strategy General Vine Crane is usually useful if you are planning to modify Ancient Egypt, Wild West, Far Future, Dark Ages, or Frostbite Caves for a better strategy, due to it's ability to move tile-based world modificators into another tile. It is also powerful only when there are lots of powerful projectiles on the ground such as melons, frozen melons, frozen peas, fire peas, coconut cannonballs, bananas and etc.. When there are hordes of zombies, you can feed Vine Crane Plant Food so it will splatter the certain projectiles at the zombies. Take note that it is not advised to use this on Dark Ages levels with Jester Zombies, as they will most likely be deflected and cause mass chaos to your defenses. Crane Game In the Brain Buster Crane Game, the player must use a column of Vine Cranes to drop projectiles from 5 projectile dispensers against the incoming zombies. Save the strong projectiles such as coconut cannons or bananas only when necessary and don't overuse the Vine Cranes, as they need to have a 21-second reload time to work again. Gallery General New Vine Crane HD.png|HD Vine Crane NewVineCrane seedpacket sun.png|Vine Crane's seed packet NewVineCrane seedpacket.png|Vine Crane's seed packet without the sun tag NewVineCrane seedpacket imitater.png|It's Imitater seed packet NewVineCrane seedpacket imitater sun.png|It's Imitater seed packet with sun tag Old Vine Crane.png|HD Vine Crane Vine Crane Icon.png|Vine Crane's original design VineCraneSeedPacket.png|Vine Crane's Seed Packet VineCraneSeedPacketNoTag.png|Vine Crane's Seed Packet without the Sun Tag Trivia *Vine Crane has had two redesigns so far. His current design makes him look more faithful to the Plants vs. Zombies 2 plant art style, and is no longer a grounded plant. **Vine Crane's original design had him look shorter and bigger eyes. **Vine Crane's second design made him look more like a vine. *Vine Crane's old sun cost was 375. Category:Plants Category:8-bit 80's